Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {2} & {0} \\ {4} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {3} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}+{2} & {2}+{3} & {0}+{0} \\ {4}+{-2} & {1}+{-2} & {1}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{6} & {5} & {0} \\ {2} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$